Gang Warfare in The Lost and Damned
Gang Wars is a side mission in The Lost and Damned. To start a Gang War, the player must drive to a designated meeting point and then drive to the enemy's location. Clay, Terry, Jim and three non-storyline characters assist the player during a battle. Completing a Gang War earns money and raises toughness of surviving Lost MC members, and spawns weapons in Johnny's safehouses. Completing 25 Gang Wars raises the player's completion percentage. Gang Wars enemies *The Angels of Death *The Yardie *The Mafia (Gambetti, Pavano, Messina, Lupisella, Ancelotti, and Pegorino crime Syndicates) *The Russian Mafia (Petrovic's Family, Faustin's Family, Bulgarin's Family and Rascalov's Family) *The Albanian Mafia Rewards for completing Gang Wars Completing Gang Wars will reward Johnny with weapons which will spawn at either of his safehouses. *'10' Gang Wars: A Sawn-off Shotgun spawns *'20' Gang Wars: An Automatic 9mm spawns *'30' Gang Wars: An Carbine Rifle spawns *'40' Gang Wars: A Striker spawns *All 50 Gang Wars: A Grenade Launcher spawns Gang War Variations *'Hanging Out Wars': This gang warfare style is when a gang is situated in one location of the map and there approximately 20-30 enemies to gun down then has the capability to call for reinforcements. Either Clay Or Terry says this before Klebitz goes to the war ("I have intel that they are hangin in our Very OWN Alderney") this means a Hanging out war. *'Cruising Wars: This gang warfare style is when there are gang's on the move and waiting for a provoked attack (Lost MC attacks) there are many enemies in this style of warfare as they do call for more backup and more gang members spawn. Either Clay Or Terry states ("They are just Cruisin and shit") this means that this war is a Cruising War. *'Transporation Wars': This style of gang war requires Klebitz to chase down and destroy the main enemy vehicle without it getting away. In this gang war there are also many enemies trying to protect a vehicle at all cost that they even call for more backup. Either Terry or Clay says ("They are doing a Little Escort Work Last Time I Heard") this means that this mission is a Transporation War. By completing an increasing number of Gang Wars, the number of enemies you have to fight increases, and their weapons get stronger as well. You will have to develop different strategies to beat these missions. For Hanging Out Wars and Cruising Wars, try a hit-and-run-strategy. Some enemies will follow you to an ambush. Return to the remaining foes afterwards. For Transportation Wars, you should hit the target vehicle as quick and hard as you can with a Sawn-off Shotgun. Shoot the driver to stop the vehicle, then shoot at the vehicle until it starts burning and disappear. Gang Vehicles Used In Gang Wars Below lists all of the vehicles used by enemy gangs in the Gang Wars. Some are target vehicles that require the player to destroy rather than kill off the enemy gang. Members of the Lost MC There are 24 members of Lost Brotherhood that can join Johnny's formation in Gang Wars, other than the usually present Jim Fitzgerald, Clay Simons, and Terry Thorpe. Each new member (up to three) rides on the backs of Jim, Clay, and Terry and aid the group in killing enemies. Each can be toughened up to increase their AI and upgrade their weapons, but each can also be killed in every gang warfare event. Once one dies, the next member takes his place. Here are their names: Nick, Wayne, Earl, Horse, Buck, Dogg, Hank, Hal, Willy, Frank, Pat, Bruce, Tug, Leon, Chuck, Dick, Brett, Hamm, Monty, Spike, Conan, Petey, Glenn, Shawn. Trivia * Malc, during the mission "Heavy Toll", mentioned, that the war between The Lost and AOD is very similar to warfare in Los Santos. It could be an easter egg, since the warfare system in San Andreas and TLAD are very similar. * Terry will refer an enemy gang as "lunatics" if the enemy gang is aggressive and this could be any gang except for Angels of Death. * The gang will not follow you unless you are on a bike. This can be usefull if you want to level up gang members. Simply switch to a car or helicopter and go to the gang location yourself. Once there, soften up the enemy gang's defenses with explosives. Soon the rest of the gang will show up and take out the remaining members. * Jim, Terry, Clay and other different bikers do not need to survive to complete to war, only Johnny needs to survive, also it is possible to kill any of them without failing the gang war, it fails if either the Angels of Death escape or if Johnny dies. * The more gang wars that you complete the more things you will have to look out for e.g:more attention from cops and enemies using deadly weapons like explosives. * After the mission Was it Worth It?, Jim will no longer be with you on gang wars and is replaced with another member of The Lost each time the current one is killed. * The bikers that drive other than Terry and Clay on your side are always aggressive and will rush towards enemies when the battle starts, often leading towards their death while they can't defend themselves. See also *Gang Warfare in GTA San Andreas *Drug Wars in The Ballad of Gay Tony Category:Features in The Lost and Damned Category:Side Missions